


Cimmerian Mercy

by YellowMagicalGirl



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/F, Flash Fic, Fluff, Post-Canon, Tumblr Prompt, Video & Computer Games, other characters are referenced briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowMagicalGirl/pseuds/YellowMagicalGirl
Summary: Mary wants to binge-watch a show with her girlfriend, who is too busy playing a video game.





	Cimmerian Mercy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [im_the_king_of_the_ocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/gifts).



“ _Shannon_ ,” Mary whined at her girlfriend.

“Yeah?” she said, not looking up from her video game.  _Cimmerian Anima_  or something like that. She, Toby, Eli, Steve, and Krel were all really into it. Mary couldn’t really see why. You played as someone with a magic sword and fought monsters. Big deal, that was pretty normal in Arcadia Oaks. Heck, that was literally the job description of Claire’s boyfriend, and yet  _Jim_  would probably be pampering his girlfriend instead of ignoring her to play video games.  


“I want to watch  _Unseen Mercy_.” It was an Australian crime drama, as opposed to everyday life.  


“You have Netflix on your laptop.”  


“I want to watch it while cuddled up to you.”  


“You can cuddle up to me while I play my game, and  _later_  we can watch  _Unseen Mercy_.”  


“Ugh,  _fine_ ,” Mary said, even as she draped herself over her girlfriend’s lap. “But I am seriously judging you.” She looked up at the screen. “You’re on level 176.”  


“Can you judge me harder? Because that feels more like a compliment,” Shannon said, and as she made her character break down a dead tree to get life points she ran her hair through Mary’s hair.  


* * *

“Hit him with the sword!” Mary yelled as Shannon tried to face off against the boss of level 176, the Lich Lord Leexue.

“That’s what I’m trying to do!” The alliteration was honestly more terrifying than the way the Lich Lord, but he was rapidly draining Shannon’s HP. The two young women groaned as he killed her character. Shannon moved to restart the level, but then looked down at her girlfriend.  


“You want to play?”  


“Sure, whatever.” Shannon moved to start a new game and handed Mary the controller.  


“Careful,” Shannon said an hour later, adjusting her glasses so they’d stop poking Mary in the chest. “The third boss is  _ridiculously_ overpowered. It took me  _forever_  to defeat him.”  


Mary defeated him in five minutes.

“Must be beginner’s luck or something,” Shannon said.  


“Luck?” Mary said, smirking. “Nope. Skills.”

“If it’s skill then do it again.”  


“Or we could watch  _Unseen Mercy_  like you said we would -” Mary checked her phone “- two hours ago? How has it been that long?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll give imaginary cupcakes to anyone who can guess what the name "Cimmerian Anima" is a reference to.


End file.
